everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue Charming
Rogue Charming '''is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. He is the second son of King Richard and Queen Regal Charming, and the middle child. Though he is destined to make an appearance in his little sister Renegade's story, Rogue himself is more or less fated to be a fairy tale stock character. History '''Early Life Rogue was born on November 15, 2000 ten months after his older sister Rising. He is the second son of King Rich and Queen Regal Charming. Their eldest son Radical swings off a chandelier and subsequently breaks it. This chandelier is not immediately replaced until a few months later. The manner in which Rogue was raised is noted to be neglectful. Regal's approach to parenting Rogue was leaving him alone and hoping that he would find his own way into becoming a responsible and self-sufficient human being. Ever After High Rogue enters Ever After High along with Rising, alongside the canon cast of characters. After Legacy Day, Rogue immediately chooses to align as a Rebel. His sister Renegade starts spending more time with him (and Rising) while in Ever After High. Leaving Ever After High The summer before his senior year, Renegade brings a certain pirate friend from school over to visit the kingdom. Inspired by her, Rogue finds out exactly what he wants to do with his life, which is sailing around the world. He does not return to Ever After High for his senior year. While he does leave the castle along with his siblings, Rogue headed for another route. (Rogue was not there for the year that Renegade burned stuff down.) His siblings supported his decision, and helped carry out the lie until Rising's graduation. Given that he was raised more or less independent, all his siblings had to tell only a simple lie. The king and queen did not worry about him. 'Further Education' Following his decision not to return to school, he becomes an apprentice in a distant kingdom, in fields of shipwrights' and sailors'. No one really questions his sudden disappearance in the kingdom. He actively uses magic and other methods to glamour his appearance, and Rogue Charming is still believed to be in Ever After High. Therefore, he is never suspected of being a prince. On the bright side, Rogue does get that pierced ear he's been threatening his mother about! (He's like 19 at that point. He can do what he wants.) He maintains an active correspondence with his siblings, especially his younger brother Revolt Charming and sister Renegade Charming. The Sunbird He returns to his home kingdom of Port Regal, aliasing his way among the dockspeople. He becomes Robb, an overly qualified and capable young man looking for work on a ship. "Robb" begins on the Sunbird (though it was not named the Sunbird at first) by stowing away on it. He beats most of the crew in a fight, to prove that they shouldn't throw him overboard. Slowly, he rises through the ranks before staging a mutiny and becoming Captain Robb of the Sunbird. Eventually, he would generate a reputation as a fearsome pirate captain. He concealed his real identity from all but his most trusted crew members. Only those crew members, and his siblings, ever knew what became of Prince Rogue Charming. Over the years, Rogue found that he was able to amass resources and do more to support his kingdom as a pirate and privateer than he ever could as a prince. He returns to his kingdom regularly, but still under the guise of the Pirate Captain Robb, one of the youngest captains on the sea. His siblings all go out to visit him, each with their own given set of skills to be able to sneak out of the palace and escape watchful eyes. The king and queen consider the pirate Robb to be an asset to the kingdom, but are unaware that it is their son Rogue. The Reveal Eventually Rogue develops a rival-pirate-captains dynamic with his old friend Molly Rogers, who thought he had just disappeared for all those years. The Rebel Charmings can be good at keeping secrets if they want to be. She isn't aware that he is Prince Rogue until they both end up in the port of the Charming Kingdom. At that point, he realizes the game is over and reveals his identity to Molly (and eventually also his parents.) Most of the crew on the ship are unaware of his true identity, because Rogue believes that his princely identity is more valuable as a hostage than a hero. He does stop glamouring his appearance, however. With the help of his siblings, they orchestrate his supposed "death," though they don't present a body and just tell everyone he was lost at sea. Which he is. Rogue gets lost at sea surprisingly very often. He isn't good at navigating, but he will always find adventure. He stops referring to himself by his middle name and he always comes home to visit, as this was the only condition that the King and Queen agreed upon for Rogue (though they didn't approve of the faking-his-death thing, the deed had already been done.) The citizens of their kingdom often say that the spirit of young prince Rogue wandered the docks, and there are always conspiracy theorists who claim that prince Rogue isn't dead at all. The siblings would only stifle their laughs. Character 'Personality' One of the most defining things in Rogue's life is the fact that he had a very neglectful childhood. Raising Rogue involved never babying him under any circumstance. Though his parents never properly gave him anything, they would give if he asked. Rogue didn't know that though. He didn't ask. Plus, Rogue is too prideful to ask. In fact, the whole neglectful "leave him alone" parenting tactic pushed Rogue into being the kind of person who never wants to see other people helpless, the way he saw himself growing up. He developed a clear chronic hero syndrome and a soft spot for strays and people he sees himself in. He has good intentions, but his execution is usually very poor. Rogue is know for being painfully and dubiously''' unhelpful''' and a general nuisance. He tries. He is caring and supportive of his family and friends, and is the glue that holds him and his five siblings together. Rogue has a very specific brand of ominous and vaguely threatening optimism. See his quotes for examples. Despite the fact that his parents pretty much just left him to be... more or less, Rogue has a taste for the gaudy and fine things in life. On his adventures, he brought a chef along with him so he can continue to dine finely. He wears a brightly coloured frock coat with gold buttons and embroidered edges because he's gaudy like that. Rogue chases the dramatic, and would take the more "fun" of choices in many situations. He is a more stern man than his father is, no doubt. Despite this, Rogue does things his own way implying that he abides by his own rules rather than conventional ones. His sister describes him as a "rabid blind pet dog," implying that he would fight anything he sees as a threat, which is more or less everything. Rogue also hardly bluffs. He understands that for his words, or better yet his threats, to mean anything, they should not be idle. His words are never empty, and there's always an edge of honesty whether it be a threat or an overly flattering compliment. 'Appearance' Rogue is described to be a "pretty boy." He has dark hair, and blue eyes, much like his sister Rising. He is always mistaken by their mother to be his older brother Radical, despite the fact that Radical is blonde. (Maybe it was because of Radical's punk phase when he dyed his hair black.) Rogue has strongly contemplated getting his name tattooed on his forehead, but was talked out of it by his sister Rising. Renegade is unhelpful and still encourages the face tattoo. His mother dares that she would prefer Rogue to just pierce his ears, which he does follow through in the future. Now he just dresses up super gaudy and in-your-face because what other way can he show how different he is from his siblings. 'Quotes' Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' Main article: Prince Charming 'How does Rogue Come into it?' His last name is Charming and it's all downhill from there. 'View on destiny' He thinks the Prince Charming thing is cool until he takes a trip to the harbor of their kingdom and a bunch of cooler things happen. Eventually Roue drops out of EAH before graduation (much to his mother's dismay) and becomes basically a pirate/privateer in His Majesty King Richard Charming's Royal Navy. Relationships 'Family' Queen Regal Charming Regal always confuses Rogue for Radical, though Rogue has blue eyes and darker hair. Rogue has considered getting his ears pierced or something so that Regal can set them apart. King Rich Charming Rogue is Rich's favorite son. The disappearance of Rogue kind of affected him. Radical Charming Radical thinks Rogue is the best person ever because Radical can't stomach having another sister like Rising or Revolutionary. Revolt is too soft-core for Rad and Renegade is a literal criminal. Rising Charming Rogue is 10 months younger than Rising. He is in the same year as she is, and they either work together and agree on everything, or bicker about the littlest things and fight opposing battles. Revolutionary Charming Rogue was the youngest child for a good year until the twins came in. He really really really despises the twins for taking that away from him. Now he's the middle child. Also he likes to pretend that Revolutionary is cool and he tries to be on good terms with that one little sister but it's really all just one big mess why are we lying to ourselves. Revolt Charming Other than the fact that Revolt is one of the twins, Rogue thinks Revolt is neat. Rogue likes to tease Revolt because Revolt is classy. Rogue told Revolt first of his plans to leave Ever After High. Renegade Charming Have I mentioned how much Rogue likes teasing his younger siblings? He does. He's the annoying but endearing older brother to Rene. He even starts spending more time with her after her other token best friend Revolt makes newer friends of his own. He's also the Rogue that Renegade likes. Because Renegade hates dragons and Rogue Radnor is a dragon. 'Friends' tba 'Pet' ''Sunny'' Rogue has a marsh harrier named Sunny. She is Rogue's companion from home when he's out at sea. She is the inspiration for Rogue renaming his vessel The Sunbird. 'Romance' rival pirate captains au Enemies Though many people are annoyed at Rogue and his dubious helpfulness, he doesn't necessarily have enemies throughout his time in high school. Now his pirate life on the other hand, he had a very extensive list of people who wanted him dead. Rogue had to do some very drastic and dramatic things to settle his place on the deck of the Sunbird, some of which a few people were not happy about. Other Content Pinterest Board Fanfiction Appearances * He is mentioned in A Kingdom of Ends. * The story May Death Never Stop You is about Rogue's return to his home kingdom after years out at sea. Playlist Oceans Brawl Brought a knife to hell and saw / What was left down there and more / Hide-and-seek'd for far too long / Kept my treasures with my bones / Lived for lies, lived for tales / Lived for good and hit the rails *He ran away and became a pirate. That's pretty much it. Trivia and Notes *Rogue's middle name, patterned after his siblings' middle names, is Robb. *After leaving Ever After High, or rather never coming back, which is about the time he learned about the pirate's life, he apprenticed for gunsmiths and shipwrights. Gallery Rogue moodboard.jpg Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Charmings